Una amistad para siempre
by Ame Burst
Summary: Seven y Yoosung son vecinos y mejores amigos desde que tienen memoria, pero eso no impide que en algunas ocasiones Seven se deprima por su soledad o Yoosung llore por las noches. Pero para ayudarte están los amigos, ¿no?


_Título: Una amistad para siempre._  
 _Resumen: Seven y Yoosung son vecinos y mejores amigos desde que tienen memoria, pero eso no impide que en algunas ocasiones Seven se deprima por su soledad o Yoosung llore por las noches. Pero para ayudarte están los amigos, ¿no?_  
 _Advertencias: Bromance no yaoi, drabbles, AU+RFA incluido, MCxYoosung, spoilers ruta de Yoosung, Seven  
_ _Cantidad de palabras: 2777.  
_ _Estoy enamorada de este juego, los personajes me parecen increíbles, en especial Seven, y quería escribir algo diferente a lo usual (ya que siempre suelo escribir yaoi) con este bromance que tienen Yoosung y Seven que me pareció muy tierno y gracioso desde el principio, ojalá les guste :)_

Yoosung despertó temprano ese día, se levantó, cepillo sus dientes y fue a prepararse un café cuando notó como Seven dormía en el sofá de su living. Lo tapó con una frazada y continuó con su día como si él no estuviera ahí. No iba a preguntarle que hacía en su casa, mejor dejarlo estar.

Yoosung levantó su persiana con pereza y miró a la calle, solo para notar a Seven durmiendo en el techo de su habitación, la cual estaba justo frente a su ventana. Con cuidado, agarró una hoja de papel que tenía al lado, la hizo un bollo y se la arrojó lo más fuerte que pudo.  
Seven la esquivó y sonrió ampliamente:-Sabía que había maldad en ti cuando te conocí, pequeño-  
Yoosung cerró su persiana y decidió que jugar Lolol era más productivo ese día que otra cosa.

Seven miraba el reloj constantemente, deseaba que la hora pasara rápido pero esta parecía detenerse cada vez que él la observaba.  
"Tres y media" se dijo a si mismo con rastros de malicia "la hora en la que los espíritus molestan a los vivos"  
Se levanto de su silla y de puntillas comenzó a caminar hacía su ventana, la cual estaba abierta, y arrojó un globo lleno de pintura roja hacía la persiana semi cerrada de Yoosung; escuchó el grito de este, y pudo ver como se encendían las luces, y en ese momento decidió cerrar su ventana y esconderse debajo del marco de esta. Y se durmió sin darse cuenta...

Seven Zero Seven, el defensor de la justicia. Hacker de día y... hacker de noche.  
No sentía el menor aprecio por las cosas que le pagaban por hacer, ¡pero pagaban tan bien! Le permitían vivir solo y disfrutar de una vida llena de Honey Buddha Chips y Doctor Pepper. "La vida que solo los dioses pueden darse" se repetía mientras asentía con la cabeza.

A la señora Kim no le gustaba para nada que su hijo hablara con Seven (como él se había hecho llamar), sabía que ese niño era una mala influencia para su hijo cuando este vino teñido de rubio y decidió que se iría a vivir solo al mismo vecindario que Seven.  
Decidió no pensar mucho en eso.

\- Seven Zero Seven a tu servicio Yoosung Kim- Llevo su mano a la frente como un saludo militar, tratando de poner su cara más seria.  
\- Hay una mancha roja misteriosa fuera de mi ventana y en algunos lugares de mi habitación, ¿podrías...- Yoosung tragó saliva -...averiguar de qué es?  
El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza:- Descubriré lo que es antes de que puedas decir 'Gracias'.  
Subió a la habitación de Yoosung, dejando al rubio solo.

-No Seven, ¡no quiero morir!- Grito Yoosung Kim cuando Seven bajó con los resultados del líquido extraño.  
-Entonces debes correr todo el día, para que el sudor elimine las toxinas de tu cuerpo...  
-El remedio es peor que la enfermedad...- Susurró Yoosung.  
-¡Empieza a calentar o podrías sufrir algún calambre!  
Y Yoosung obedeció.

El líquido era pintura. Simple pintura roja.  
Pero Yoosung no lo sabía.  
Zen hizo una mueca de desagrado hacía Seven, quien reía a carcajadas cada vez que el rubio no lo veía. ¿Debería intervenir?  
Miro a Jaehee y al niño rico, quienes también veían la escena y se puso una mano en la frente en señal de frustración.  
-Yoosung sigue sin aprender a no creer en Seven, ¿deberíamos decir algo?

Zen lo tomó de los hombros:-Entrenar es bueno, ¡pero Seven te engañó! No soporto ver a alguien sufriendo por una simple broma.  
-¿Seven...?  
-Si- Jaehee decidió intervenir también- Deberías dejar de creer en todo lo que te dice.  
-Pero él siempre sabe mucho y es... complicado no creerle.  
-Que inocente y maleable eres Yoosung.  
El nombrado sonrió y sacó la lengua.

La inteligencia de Seven lo intimidaba.  
Los chistes que hacía le resultaban muchas veces inentendibles.  
Las bromas que le jugaba le parecían de lo peor.  
Pero seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Seven había creado una aplicación para mantener a todos los miembros del RFA comunicados, y esta era extremadamente buena. Cumplía su función y hacía las cosas fáciles. Además de que mantenia encriptado todos sus chats y era imposible que nadie pudiera leerlos.  
Cada uno se concentraba en su vida, pero gracias a Seven podían seguir hablando y riéndose juntos.

Quería volver a los viejos tiempos... Quería reír y llorar en casa de Yoosung hasta quedarse dormido, quería dormir ahí y despertarlo con alguna broma o mínimo cocinarle un desayuno pésimo que los hiciera reír a ambos.  
"-Mi sillón sigue siendo cómodo Seven-"  
Sonrió y corrió a su garage a usar uno de sus bebés para ir a casa de su mejor amigo.

-Creo que me gusta MC... ¡Ella es perfecta! ¿A quién no le gustaría?  
Luciel tragó saliva. También le gustaba MC

Debía alejarla. Sabía que estaba mal el solo hecho de pensar en tener una relación con algo que no fuera su trabajo.  
Y más aún, sabía que a Yoosung le gustaba ella.  
Definitivamente no la dejaría acercarse más de lo que los dejo al resto.

Yoosung no dejaba el celular ni para comer, ¡incluso lo revisaba mientras jugaba Lolol! Se sentía tan enamorado... Pero también podía sentir como Seven se alejaba cada vez más de él. Y, no quería perderlo solo por un amor que podía llegar a ser pasajero.

Seven podía hacer tantas cosas para separarlos, y sin embargo, decidió teclear un simple "lolololol" como si nada importara. Claro que importaba... Pero no le incumbia a él, se concentraría en buscar al hacker.

¡Seven pensaba ir solo a la ubicación del hacker! ¿Había enloquecido? Daba igual que su trabajo le hubiera enseñado como tratar con esas situaciones, no lo permitiría.  
"Llévame contigo... por MC y Rika"  
Jugó su mejor carta, la que sabía que le daría lo que quería.  
"Merezco saber la verdad"  
Y aunque Luciel tardaba en responder, sabía que aceptaría.  
"Bien, te iré a buscar en una media hora. Lleva herramientas si puedes, sé que están las de tu padre en tu casa"  
Sonrió y se fue a preparar.

MC le había enviado un mensaje privado apenas había abandonado el chat. 707, un hacker profesional preparado para la peor de las situaciones, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante el mensaje de la novia de su mejor amigo.  
《No dejes que nada le pase por favor... Él es tan preciado para mi》  
Tragó saliva. Sabía que era peligroso, pero no podía echarse atrás ahora...  
《Tranquila, 707, el defensor de la justicia, jamás dejaría que algo le pase a nuestro preciado Yoosung.  
Pero... si algo llegara a pasar... no se te ocurra perdonarmelo.  
Me aseguraré de que vuelva vivo, confía en mi.》  
MC no había respondido, pero sabía que había quedado satisfecha.  
Respiró profundo antes de agarrar su coche deportivo favorito.  
-¡A buscar a Yoosung!

-Sabes... MC me rogó que cuidará bien de mi mismo y...  
-¡Con el Dios Seven nada malo podría pasarte!- Utilizó su tono de "todo esta bien"  
-Y me pidió que no te deje dar tu vida por la mía, que más vale que volvamos los dos vivos y con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
"Ah, eso fue lo que evitó decirme. ¿Qué se lo impidió? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Miedo? Quizás soné como alguien que buscaba morir."  
-¡Lo decidí! Apenas volvamos yo pagaré su boda.  
-¡S-Seven!  
Luciel río desde lo más profundo de su interior, una risa sincera que hacía meses no tenía con nadie.

¿Saeran? ¿Quién era ese?  
Yoosung miró a su mejor amigo como si fuera la primera vez que realmente lo veía. Esa máscara de memes y sonrisas se había desarmado al ver a ese chico de cabellos blancos.  
-¿Seven?  
-Él es mi hermano... mi mellizo.  
Sintió un frío recorriendo su espina, ¿Si conocía a Seven desde que tenía doce, cuando había abandonado a su hermano?  
El pasado de Seven siempre había sido un misterio, un día apareció junt Rika como si fuera uno más de la familia, diciendo que se llamaba Luciel y que le dijeran Seven.  
Otra vez lo sintió tan alejado como cuando recién lo conocía, cuando no dejaba que nadie se acercara ni para curar las lastimaduras o quemaduras en sus brazos. Cuando Yoosung no era más que un niño llorón y Seven era todo un adulto fingiendo ser niño.  
Se sintió mareado.

-¡Sólo sígueme, no podrá encontrarnos si vamos por este camino, ya lo había- Se volteó al ver que no había respuesta alguna- ¿Yoosung? ¡Mierda! -Miró el edificio del que había salido. Corrió sin perder ni un solo segundo más, estaba más que dispuesto a dar la vida por su amigo.  
"Si muero, él sabe donde esta el auto. Pero, ¿Yoosung sabe manejar? ¿Debería darle unas instrucciones? Sería gracioso verlo intentando manejar mi super auto sin ninguna idea de nada... Pero no es el momento para eso, rezaré para que sepa hacerlo"

El dolor era... ¿soportable?  
No podía pensar correctamente, pero sabía que esto no era nada en comparación a lo que le pudo haber llegado a pasar a Seven. Él podía vivir sin un ojo menos, quizás sin media cara. "Espero que MC me siga queriendo sin un ojo" Quería reírse de su pensamiento, pero no quería hacer enojar a ¿Saeran? Todavía no creía que era el hermano de Seven; tenía tantas preguntas...

-Te rescaté, Yoosung- Sonrió solo escuchando la voz de su amigo y abrió su ojo sano.  
-Dame algo para limpiarme la sangre, hay que evitar que se preocupen.  
-Te llevaré al hospital más cercano.  
-Primero dame algo para limpiarme. Vamos al auto- Ambos fueron juntos de camino al auto, donde Seven le dio un paño humedo para que se quitara toda la sangre y suciedad del rostro.  
-Que nadie se preocupe... en especial MC- Susurró Seven  
Se escuchó el sonido de la cámara sacando una foto y Luciel subió la velocidad.  
-MC ya está tranquila- Yoosung se recostó en los asientos de atrás.- Estoy tan cansado Seven...  
-¡No se te ocurra dormirte!- El grito que pegó el pelirrojo lo sobresalto.- Podrías... Podrías morir dormido Yoosung, y nunca me lo perdonaría.- Giró a la izquierda y siguió manejando con rapidez y eficacia.- Estamos cerca.  
-No moriré Seven, no después de solo esto.  
Luciel sonrió, sus ojos acuosos se resistían a llorar.

《Lo siento MC, de verdad lo siento... te prometí algo y no pude cumplirlo.》  
La respuesta tardaba en llegar. Seven miró la habitación en la que estaban tratando a Yoosung y cada vez se ponía más y más ansioso.  
¿Dónde habían Honney buddha chips cuando se las necesitaban?  
Su ansiedad subía y subía mientras pasaban los minutos.  
《Seven, estan los dos vivos. Te lo agradezco tanto, no te haces una idea... Incluso aunque no puedan llegar a la fiesta, sé que podré verlos luego y darles un gran abrazo a ambos por su gran trabajo... Y por haber cuidado tanto de mi.》  
-¿Usted es el pariente del señor Kim?- Un médico en una bata blanca se había acercado a él  
-¿Si, él esta bien?  
-El señor Kim esta fuera de peligro. Probablemente tendrá que usar algunos lentes especiales en el futuro, solo necesita ir a un oculista que lo revise apropiadamente, su ojo estará bien en algunas semanas. Lo examinaremos algunos días más por seguridad.  
El alivio lo lleno.  
"¿Qué había dicho MC? ¿Qué no llegaríamos la fiesta?"

-Gracias por ayudarme a escapar Seven, te debo una.  
-Y yo te debo miles- No dejo de manejar ni por un segundo, sus ojos en la carretera como debería.  
Yoosung suspiró.  
-No es tu culpa Seven, estoy bien y fuera de peligro. Además, no pudiste evitarlo.  
-Si me hubiera entregado a Saeran en lugar de haber huido... tú estarías...  
-Estoy vivo Seven, gracias a ti.  
Ninguno dijo nada más, pero el ambiente se había calmado.

La fiesta estuvo llena de risas y abrazos, comentarios preocupados sobre el ojo de Yoosung y felicitaciones a la feliz nueva pareja del RFA.  
Seven no paraba de disculparse en cada ocasión que podía, Zen quería sacarse millones de fotos con MC, Jaehee y Jumin atendían a los invitados, V estaba quieto en una esquina y sonreía amablemente cada vez que alguien se acercaba a hablarle.  
Yoosung y MC no paraban de abrazarse y besarse tiernamente como si el otro fuera a romperse con el menor esfuerzo.

-Quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda Seven.  
Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal de engañar a alguien como había hecho este último año con Yoosung.  
-No lo merezco, yo no... Zen es mejor, incluso se vería increíble en las fotos.  
-Seven.  
"Pero me sigue gustando MC"  
-De acuerdo, yo seré tu padrino.  
"Pero quiero más a Yoosung. Puedo aguantarlo, puedo aguantar cualquier cosa"

La boda fue un evento magnífico, Seven y Jumin se habían ofrecido (más bien les habían obligado a aceptar) a pagar la boda. Yoosung parecía todo un hombre con su traje negro, pero en sus mejillas había un sonrojo que lo hacía ver tan joven como aún era, con ese brillo de ilusión en sus ojos y una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. Era la felicidad en persona.  
MC entró con una banda sonando de fondo, estaba bellísima como se esperaría de una novia tan adorable, también se podía ver ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.  
Seven sonrió ante la escena, fue algo inconsciente, solo pensando en la felicidad de su amigo.

"Error 707, algunos archivos no han sido eliminados"  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto pasaba de nuevo?  
Se arrastró hacía uno de sus recuerdos junto a Yoosung y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Sólo dejame seguir siendo su mejor amigo...


End file.
